


The First Meeting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Short and sweet meet and greet between Otabek and Grandpa.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



Otabek's hands were in his pockets. He was standing outside a small restaurant in Moscow. Yuri was by his side. Otabek's hands were sweating, but he would never admit it. 

He was an internationally recognized athlete with a reputation for professionalism, and an underground DJ loved for the way he mixed genres. His parents were proud of him. His country loved him. Yuri was, in his own words, "Kind of stupidly" into him. Which meant getting kissed like he was dying any time they saw each other at competitions or on the visits they could scrape together. And it meant long, long Skype calls that sometimes turned pornographic and long, long lectures from Viktor about treating Yuri well while the other Yuuri loudly interjected that Viktor had no leg to stand on given how he'd made his intentions clear with a bare ass in the family onsen.

And Otabek's hands were sweating. Because coming down the street, illuminated by the occasional streetlight, was the only person in Yuri's life who Otabek knew Yuri loved more than him. 

"Grandpa!" Yuri yelled upon spotting him. He sprinted away like a fawn, and Otabek watched the way he crossed through shadows and lights until he emerged, fully formed, trapped in an openly given hug that he returned. 

Yuri hugged Otabek like that. Open arms and face pressed into his shoulder. Though, Yuri was taller than Otabek now, so Yuri had to duck his head. For his Grandpa, though, Yuri was still short enough to simply press his face directly, and Otabek felt small in a way he'd never felt before. Like his breadth and muscle meant nothing compared to the shoulder of Nikolai Plisetsky. 

"Beka," Yuri said as he pulled his grandpa along by the sleeve. "This is my Grandpa." 

"Otabek Altin," Otabek said, holding out his sweaty hand. He had tried to wipe it dry in his pocket but knew it was hopeless. 

"Nikolai," Yuri's grandpa said, "but given all my Yura has told me of you, Grandpa is fine." 

Otabek wasn't sure what to do with that information. He looked at Yuri, who beamed at him in a way he smiled at no one else. Otabek looked back at Nikolai, who was giving him the patient, settled smile of a man who had raised more than one generation of headstrong, passionate, talented persons. 

"If you're Grandpa," Otabek said and marveled at how Yuri's smile grew wider, "then I'm just Beka."

Grandpa beamed, so similar to Yuri that Otabek was nearly knocked over. "Beka," he said as though that settled it. And, really, as they walked into the restaurant, Yuri letting go of his grandfather's sleeve to take Otabek's hand, Otabek figured it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed. Please let me know if I tyoped somewhere.


End file.
